Outcry
by Skylighters
Summary: <html><head></head>When Hotch wants to bring Spencer in to their bedroom, Rossi doesn't argue. They set their plan in to motion. Warning: This is graphic slash, nc-17 no contest.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction story, and I have no beta reader. If anyone would like to fill that roll for me for part 2 I'd greatly appreciate it.**

**Please read and review!**

Aaron Hotchner was not a man to be trifled with, especially when he had his mind set on something. So when he told Dave he wanted to bring Spencer in to their bedroom the older profiler didn't argue. Besides, Rossi quite liked the idea if he was being honest with himself.

The two agents stood in the SAC's office in utter silence. Aaron was staring out the window, eyed Reid with a look that nearly screamed hunger. Dave was leaning on the desk, surveying his lover. He wondered how Spencer would react when he learned that he and Hotch always shared a room on cases for a reason.

Rossi pushed himself up and strolled over to Aaron. Confident that no one was watching he slipped an arm around his waist and pulled the younger man up against him; his erection pressed in to Aaron's back.

"So... how should we do this?" Rossi asked, his voice was low and filled with lust.

Hotch shuddered when he felt Dave's desire against him. He turned his head and locked eyes with the older profiler.

"Well, you know how Spencer's always the last to leave, barring myself of course..." He pushed back against Dave, causing the other man to groan. "And while I know it's unprofessional, we could always just fuck in my office every night until he walks in on us."

They both knew the secretive, shy glances Reid gave Hotch when he thought he wasn't looking. How he would awkwardly ramble when the Unit Chief place a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't obvious, by any means, but the two experienced profilers were acutely aware of Dr. Reid's little crush. Hopefully he'd take the bait.

"That sounds like an excellent plan." Rossi growled in Aaron's ear. He would have taken him right there if Morgan and Prentiss hadn't still been in the bullpen.

Hotch grinned, "I'm glad you agree. Now get out of here before I tear those clothes off of you. Be back at six thirty sharp."

The elder reluctantly relinquished his hold on the other agent. He grabbed a file to shield the impressive bulge in his pants. Dave had already decided to take matters in to his own hands, literally speaking, when he got back to his office. If anything it'd make him last longer when the time finally came.

* * *

><p>Rossi opened the door only to find his boss waiting on the other side. Aaron grabbed Dave roughly and pushed him up against the wall. He kissed the older man with a burning intensity. He pushed his tongue against Rossi's lips, demanding entrance. It was quickly granted. While Aaron explored Dave's mouth he nearly ripped off his blazer. Nimble fingers worked at unbuttoning his shirt.<p>

The senior agent moaned in to Hotch's mouth when he felt those adept hands on his bare chest, and as much as he loved Aaron being in control it was his turn. Rossi pushed Aaron back forcefully, never breaking the kiss. He began to steer them towards the Unit Chief's desk while helping Aaron out of his shirt.

It wasn't long until Hotch stood, naked from the waist up and pressed against the desk. His clothes lay in a crumpled and careless heap on the floor. Dave finally released his boss from the hungry kiss and began to nibble downwards. As he worked his way to Aaron's collarbone the kissing and sucking became more fervent, knowing the marks he made wouldn't be visible. Rossi made his desire quite clear when he pushed his clothed erection against Aaron's thigh. The earned a long moan.

He reached Aaron's nipple and laved at the protruding nub. The stimulation caused Hotch to rock his hips; he wanted Dave to touch him so badly. Rossi wasn't one of keep his man waiting and began to palm at the rock hard length beneath Aaron's pants.

Hotch didn't censor his loud moan of pleasure. After all, their plan was to get Reid to come in to the office. The door had been left partially open so it was unlikely Spencer hadn't heard him. A wicked grin appeared on Aaron's face.

"Kiss me," he growled.

Dave quickly obliged, kissing the younger man hungrily. He savored how Aaron tasted - so fresh and something that was distinctly Hotch.

Suddenly the two men heard a surprised squeak from the doorway. Aaron broke the kiss to stare directly at Spencer with lust-filled eyes.

"Oh god I'm so sorry. I'll go, sorry.." Walking in on the two disheveled men was so very arousing, but he was also greatly embarrassed. Spencer could feel his cock beginning to grow at the sight; especially his shirtless, panting boss.

"Spencer, come here." Hotch ordered, it was not a request.

With his head down Reid entered the office. He felt his cheeks flush when the Unit Chief called him by his first name. He heard Rossi chuckle and blushed even deeper.

"Closer," and Spencer complied.

Aaron gently took hold of Spencer's chin and lifted his head so he could look him in the eye. Reid was just desperately hoping that neither man had noticed the erection straining against the fabric of his cords.

"So it appears you like what you see," Hotch stated, his voice deep and husky.

Reid's eyes went wide. "Oh, sir, no. I'm so sorry I walked in on you."

"That's not what your cock would indicate," Dave chimed in boldly.

Before the young man could pull away Aaron leaned forward and kissed him. Spencer gasped a little in surprise, so Hotch took the opportunity to push his tongue in to Spencer's mouth. After a few moments Reid began to return the kiss, wanting more.

Suddenly Spencer felt a pair of hands under his shirt, gently touching his stomach and moving up to his chest. It took him a second to realize it was Rossi and he shivered. Dave reached a nipple and flicked at the nub playfully. Reid moaned in to Hotch's mouth as his hips rocked slowly, seeking friction.

Dave grinned, "So you like that, do you?"

Spencer wasn't able to reply because Aaron didn't give him a chance. His lips were crushed against Spencer as he kissed him passionately. Rossi placed small kisses on his neck and pressed his throbbing erection against his back. Another loud moan.

Reid finally broke away from Aaron, gasping for breath. The Unit Chief couldn't help but grin, causing Spencer to blush all over again. At the same time David took the opportunity to pull Spencer's cardigan over his head in one swift motion; the youngest profiler stood there, shocked and now half naked.

Before Reid could overthink the situation Hotch attached his mouth to one of Spencer's nipples. He nibbled and sucked at the sensitive flesh, drawing out moans of pleasure that were increasing in volume. Dave slipped out of his own shirt and unbuckled his belt, quickly losing his pants.

Hotch began working on removing Spencer's cords, but didn't stop laving at his nipple. The youngest man put up no protests; he was too caught up in the attentions of his boss.

Suddenly Rossi pressed his newly freed cock against Reid's bare ass. The skinny profiler gasped at the feeling, but pressed back against it.

"You want it bad, don't you?" growled David.

Spencer nodded in silent agreement. The Unit Chief wasted no time in removing his own slacks, finally letting go of the very stimulated nipple. Reid's eyes went wide when he saw the impressive length and girth of Aaron's member.

Hotch grabbed hold of Spencer's cock and began to stroke it firmly. At the same time he led him over to the desk.

"Lay down, Spencer," Aaron said soothingly.

The younger agent complied eagerly. The desk had already been cleared, so he felt the cold, smooth surface on his back.

Aaron tweaked Spencer's nipples with his free hand, but lightened the strokes on his member, wanting this to last as long as possible. Reid whimpered, thrusting his hips upward, wanting more.

"Patience, Spencer," said Rossi. He opened a desk drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube. He slicked up two of his fingers and grinned at the panting boy layed bare beneath him.

Aaron removed his hand from Spencer's leaking cock, but it was soon replaced by Dave's. The eldest positioned a lubed up finger at Reid's entrance and teased it gently.

"God Rossi, do it already!" Spencer barked huskily.

"Keep him quiet, will you Aaron?"

"Gladly"

Hotch turned Spencer over, but positioned him in such a way that his ass was hanging off the desk but his dick was still free for Dave to grab. He lined his own aching cock in front of Spencer's face and laced his fingers through his beautiful curls.

"Whatever you do, don't bite down." At that Reid nodded and opened his mouth wide.

Dave gripped Spencer's cock once again as he slowly pushed his index finger in to Reid's virgin hole. Aaron had waited for this moment for so long, and was thrilled when he placed his cock between those gorgeously parted lips.

Reid tried to concentrate on how Aaron tasted instead of the pain in his ass. His own research told him that it would feel better as time progressed.

Spencer put his eidetic memory to work; memorizing what each flick of his tongue would do to his boss. When he sucked in his cheeks and laved at the slit Aaron would moan from low in his throat. He'd grit his teeth and try to keep his hips from rocking in to Spencer's mouth - he didn't want to choke the boy.

Dave continued to work his finger in and out of the quivering doctor; after a minute or two he added a second finger. He waited a moment for him to adjust before he began to scissor the opening, preparing him.

Hotch groaned gutturally when he felt Spencer's moan vibrate around his swollen member.

"Jesus, Spencer," he gasped. "Oh fuck!"

"That's what I'm trying to do," Rossi quipped; that earned a dry smile from Aaron.

"You ready, Dave?" Aaron asked.

The older agent nodded as he removed his fingers. He reached for the bottle of lube again, quickly applying some to his throbbing manhood. He positioned himself at the opening. Right before he started to push himself forward Arron backed up; his cock was now clear of Spencer's mouth.

"Wha-" Dave thrust himself in, managing to enter the doctor around halfway.

He stilled. Dave could feel the man holding his breath so he gave him a moment to grow accustomed to the feeling. When he saw Reid draw in a lung full of air he bottomed out.

"Oh god Aaron, he's so tight."

The Unit Chief just grinned. He could tell Spencer must be seeing stars. When the young agent finally opened his eyes Hotch nodded, directing Rossi to proceed.

Dave did just that. He pulled out almost completely before changing his angle and slamming himself back in. Spencer cried out loudly and clenched his teeth; it was fairly obvious that David's magic touch found that sensitive spot.

Aaron simply stood there, mesmerized by the two men in front of him. Rossi set a fast, but not brutal, pace, hitting that spot with almost every thrust. Hotch began to stroke his own cock - it was so hot seeing Spencer unravel like this. Low moans fell from his lips as the pain and discomfort turned in to sheer pleasure.

"Fuck, oh god, god, Rossi!" Reid nearly screamed.

Hearing those uncommon expletives come from Spencer was just too much. Aaron lined himself up with the young man's mouth once again.

"Open." It was a command Reid eagerly obeyed.

This time there was no gentleness. Hotch pushed himself forward with vigor once he was seated inside the young man's mouth. He was only thrusting about half of his length in and out so as to not choke Reid. Aaron managed to keep in time with Dave's thrusts.

Spencer was nearly writhing with pleasure. He didn't know he could possibly feel this good. His moans vibrated around Hotch's cock. Reid looked up at his boss; his eyes were dark and almost closed, small groans of pleasure fell from his mouth.

Rossi quickened his pace, feeling himself getting close. He bit his lower lip, his tell. Aaron saw this and removed himself from Spencer. "Wait," he barked. "You're mine before this is over."

Reluctantly Dave slowed and slid out of the doctor with a pop. He didn't like stopping so close to coming, but he shivered at the thought of Aaron's tight ass.

Spencer whined, feeling profoundly empty. It didn't take long for Hotch to move around behind him. He heard a small click and assumed it was the bottle of lube. After another few moments Reid felt his boss press his head teasingly at his puckered entrance.

"Please..."

"What do you want him to do, Spencer?" David asked, now sitting on the couch against the wall.

"Just, please." Spencer answered. He felt too embarrassed to say the words.

"If you really want it, you'll beg for it." This time it was Aaron who spoke. His voice was husky, dripping with lust.

"Fuck me, please."

"Beg."

Spencer looked back pleadingly at the older man. The steel in his boss's eyes gave him his answer.

"Please fuck me Hotch, god I want it so bad. Fuck me please!"

Aaron took a hold of Reid's hips tightly, "Good boy."

Spencer was rewarded by the tip of his length entering him. The Unit Chief briefly considered making the doctor beg again, but the velvety tightness surrounding the head of his cock was too damn good. He thrust in to him, hard. Spencer groaned gutturally.

Hotch began pounding Spencer in to the desk. He'd waited too long for this for it to be anywhere near gentle. When Reid started keening Aaron began to grunt speeding up to a brutal pace. He knew he was thicker than Dave, but Spencer seemed to love the feeling.

Sharp cries filled the room when Aaron found the sweet spot. The young man writhed underneath him and the sight drove Hotch mad. The desk was creaking loudly at his exertions.

Then it was like Spencer broke. He began to babble incoherently and seconds later he came harder than he had in his entire life.

Suddenly Aaron stopped and removed himself from the shaking boy. He casually flipped Reid over and cleaned him off with a few tissues.

"D-did you...?" Spencer asked.

"No." Hotch stated simply.

"That's my job." Dave said as he stood, quickly crossing the room. "Damn good show," he growled.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Now fuck me, and I mean now."

Spencer managed to walk to the couch on quivering legs. He plopped himself down, spent. At the same time Aaron moved around the desk so he was facing his subordinate; Rossi soon followed.

The older agent was about to begin coating his fingers when Aaron cut in, "Did you not hear me say now?"

Rossi just shrugged and lubed up his still rock hard cock instead. It wasn't the first time Aaron was too impatient for preparation. He placed the tip of his member at Aaron's entrance and began to push himself inside.

Hotch let out a small hiss at the large intrusion. Though soon his pain would turn to pleasure, and he knew it. When Rossi was completely seated inside the other agent he stilled to give him time to adjust. He knew it was time when Aaron began to shimmy his hips, ass wriggling against the older man.

Dave pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in to him, hitting his prostate with practiced accuracy.

"Holy shit! Yes, David, yes!" Hotch cried out.

Rossi grinned at Spencer and set a speedy pace. He knew Aaron would want it rough, so that's what Dave planned to give him. He dug his fingers in to Aaron's hips, hard enough to leave bruises.

The younger profiler was soon panting and Dave's name fell repeatedly from his lips. Rossi reached around and began to fist Aaron's cock in time with his thrusts. At that Hotch's moans began to increase in volume. He wanted to keep watching Spencer's reactions, but it was just too good to not close his eyes and enjoy it.

"Oh god, I'm gonna, I'm gonna - "Aaron came hard in to Dave's hand. It didn't take long for Rossi to follow suit; he filled his lover and slumped over on top of him. The laid like that against the desk for a few minutes before Dave removed his softening member from the Unit Chief. Spencer grinned at them from the couch.

"Damn good show." Reid said, throwing back Rossi's own words at the man.

The older agent chuckled, "I'd have to say so."

Aaron cleaned himself up and strolled over to Spencer, "You up for tomorrow night, my place?"

"God yes," the profiler nearly squeaked in excitement.

"Then you two go ahead and head out. I've got some reports to finish writing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2, finally. I'm almost done with the next part, though it'll probably take me a week or two to transcribe it. Please review!**

* * *

><p>A very nervous Spencer Reid stood outside of his boss's apartment the next night after work. The day had gone by so slowly, but now that it was finally time anxiety had gotten the better of him. What if he was supposed to have changed in to something besides the clothes he wore to work that day?<p>

Suddenly the door in front of him opened and he let out a surprised squeak. Standing before him was Aaron Hotchner with his head in his hand. He was in jeans and a red t-shirt that looked to be a couple of years old.

Hotch sighed, "You've been out here ten minutes and I couldn't take it anymore."

"Sorry..."

Another sigh, but the words that followed were soft and gentle. "Spencer, we want you here. Did yesterday not prove that? Come on in, have a glass of wine and we can enjoy each other's company."

The young man blushed heavily, "O-Okay,"

Aaron moved away from the door and on wobbly legs Spencer entered the apartment. He could smell something delicious cooking but couldn't quite place what it was. The living room was to the left, and he assumed the kitchen was coming up on the right. He popped his head in and saw Rossi tossing pasta in to a pan with sauce.

"Finally decided to join us?" Rossi quipped, but he was smiling warmly.

Reid blushed again, "Yeah... sorry about that."

Aaron joined them in the kitchen. "No need to apologize, Spencer. I poured you a glass of wine, it's over on the table. Is red okay?"

"Red is fine."

Dave chimed in, "It's a nice Merlot. Directly from Italy," he stated proudly.

Spencer walked over behind Rossi, mesmerized by the dish he was cooking.

"It's a shrimp linguine in a red sauce. You'll love it."

Reid sipped on the wine. The Merlot was bold and a little smoky. "If it tastes anything like it smells I'm sure I will!"

The older man grinned. Aaron came up behind him and slipped an arm around Dave lovingly. He kissed the side of his neck then rested his head on his shoulder.

"Hello babe." Hotch said softly.

"Hey." Dave placed a gentle kiss on Aaron's head.

Realizing that Spencer must feel left out Hotch moved over to him. He gently lifted the young man's chin and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Aaron looked in to Spencer's eyes meaningfully.

"Hey there." Aaron said softly.

"Hi..." Spencer managed to get out.

"Do you like the wine?" Hotch didn't remove his hand from Reid's chin.

"It's delicious." Spencer answered, and finally smiled.

"Good."

Dave finished plating the pasta at the same time and began moving the food to the dining room table. "Hey you two, dinner's ready!"

The two younger profilers moved to the table. The pasta smelled amazing and all three couldn't wait to dig in. In almost no time at all they did just that. They were silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the flood. Soon lighthearted conversation filled the room. The three laughed and even discussed certain cases.

When they finished dinner Rossi stated, "I cooked, you two get to clean."

Spencer's earlier apprehension had vanished with his second glass of wine. "Of course. Can I get another refill though?"

Aaron laughed, "Actually, no. You need to be sober enough that you can still consent." His eyes turned dark.

The doctor blushed heavily once again. He's almost forgotten how this night was likely going to end. Spencer eyed his empty wine glass, wishing he had more liquid courage.

Dave stood up, "Well, I'll leave you two to it." With that he headed down the hall.

Aaron looked at Spencer, "You ready to help me with the dishes?"

"Of course!"

The both got up and brought their plates over to the sink. Reid began to run the water and placed the dishes in the left side of the sink.

As Spencer began to wash the skillet Rossi cooked the meal in Aaron walked up behind him silently and slipped an arm around his waist. His erection pressed up against Reid's thigh.

The breath he was taking caught in Spencer's throat, and without thinking he dropped the pan in to the soapy water. Aaron nuzzled his chin against the crook of Reid's neck, breathing heavily.

"What do you say we postpone doing the dishes?" Hotch asked, voice low and husky.

"Y-Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Spencer replied, voice shaking.

Aaron swayed them both slowly from side to side, "Hey, hey, don't be nervous." He murmured.

Spencer had never been held so lovingly; it was more wonderful than he had imagined. He allowed them to stay like that for a few moments before his boss's member poked at him again.

Aaron trailed his hand down Spencer's stomach and slowly reached the other man's cock straining against the fabric of his pants. He rubbed at the flesh under the cords. He undid the button and pulled down his zipper. Reid hissed at the sudden freedom.

A thought occurred to the young man, "Wait, what about Rossi?"

"Well first of all, in this setting you can call him David; second, he knew I wanted to have some fun of my own."

Spencer's eyes went wide, and Aaron quickly spun him around. In a deft movement he dropped to his knees. Hotch mouthed at the erection that was hidden by the young man's boxers. The sensation caused Reid's hips to rock.

"Oh Jesus... Aaron!" His boss's first name felt somewhat awkward on his lips, but saying it caused a pleasure to race through him.

The older profiler looked up at Spencer and grinned wickedly. Hotch hooked his fingers in the young man's underwear and pulled them down, along with his pants. Spencer kicked out of them once they were around his ankles. Reid's cock sprang free and swayed up and down slightly.

Aaron licked the slit teasingly; the pre-come was salty, but by no means tasted bad. Spencer's hips bucked forward involuntarily. Never before had he received a blow job, and he planned to savor every moment of it. Hotch licked at Reid's inner thigh, near his member but without touching it.

"Aaron.. Please." Spencer asked pleadingly.

The older man tsked, "Now you can do better than that. You know how much I love it when you beg."

Remembering the other night Spencer knew exactly what to say. "Please Aaron, suck me off. I want to feel your mouth around my... cock. Please let me feel you. Please Aaron, please, please, please."

Hotch was impressed, "That's much better, good boy Spencer."

In one swift motion Aaron took almost the entirety of Spencer's length in to his mouth with practiced ease. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking in his cheeks while laving at the vein underneath the head.

Spencer couldn't help but move his hips in time with Aaron's ministrations. Instead of stilling him Hotch allowed his subordinate to fill his throat. Rossi had always told him that he could deep throat like no other, so why not put it to use?

"Oh fuck! God Aaron, yes, yes!" Spencer cried out, not even noticing just how loud he was being.

The Spencer wouldn't shut up. He continuously yelled Aaron's name and verbalized how great of a job he was doing. Hotch not only didn't mind, he loved every word. He felt his own dick ache with need, but that was for later. Spencer's cries lasted a good three or four minutes.

"Aaron, I'm gonna.. I'm gonna come," he warned his boss so he'd have time to pull back.

But he didn't. Instead he doubled his efforts, drawing incredibly loud moans of pleasure from the boy.

"Oh fuck! Aaron!" Spencer screamed as he shot his load deep down the Unit Chief's throat.

Aaron swallowed greedily, milking every last drop out of the stimulated organ. He finally let the softening cock fall from his mouth and he stood. Spencer could see the bulge in his lover's jeans. Hotch licked his lips before crushing them against the young man's. Spencer pushed his tongue in to Aaron's mouth and tasted himself for the first time.

Aaron finally broke the kiss to suggest, "Let's go find Dave."


	3. Chapter 3

**This may be the final chapter. I'm really not sure yet. Tell me if you want this to continue!**

* * *

><p>The young man nodded then grasped Hotch's hand. The two left the dishes soaking and walked down the hallway towards the bedroom. Aaron opened the door to find a naked David Rossi sprawled on the king sized bed. He was fisting his own cock roughly; his eyes were half-lidded with lust.<p>

"Jesus that sounded hot." Dave's voice was husky.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Aaron smiled warmly.

"Spencer sure as hell did."

The young man blushed, but didn't take his eyes off of Dave who was still stroking himself, who had completely forgotten that he was naked from the waist down, he felt himself stirring once again.

Dave quipped, "Ah, youth." His strokes grew less firm. No use in coming before the real fun started.

"You look like you'd like to help Dave out with that." Aaron said to Reid.

Instead of answering Spencer simply crawled up on to the bed. He nestled himself in between Rossi's legs. He stared down at the leaking cock in front of his face. Dave removed his hand from the base and his member looked even larger.

Rather than give himself the chance to become intimidated Spencer decided to get started. He swirled his tongue around the head of Rossi's member slowly. To his surprise the precome actually tasted fairly good. He heard the older man moan and smiled to himself.

Spencer looked over at Aaron, who had managed to lose his clothes already. He was stroking his own cock as he relaxed in an armchair watching the show.

Turning his attention back to the man in front of him Spencer wrapped his lips around the tip of Dave's length. He laved at the slit playfully, causing the agent's hips to buck. Reid continued to work his way down, taking more and more in to his mouth slowly but steadily. He'd read enough about sword swallowers to understand the mechanics of controlling his gag reflex; it was just taking the doctor some time to work out the practical kinks.

Dave's eyes went wide when Spencer's lips touched the flesh around his engorged cock. How on earth had the boy managed to take all of him? Suddenly he felt the man's throat constrict and Rossi groaned gutturally. He shot a look at his other lover across the room. Aaron seemed just as surprised as David was.

His attention turned back to Spencer when he began to bob his head up and down. Dave could feel moans vibrate around his cock and he realized that Reid had begin to stroke himself in time with his oral ministrations. He continually swallowed around Rossi's member, in essence milking him.

"Jesus Christ Spencer! Fuck! Okay, okay, you have to stop."

Spencer looked up at him quizzically. His lips were still stretched around Dave's dick but he stopped moving.

"Too good, too soon." Spencer constricted the muscles in his throat again. "Shit! Do you want me to come now and cut this night short?"

At that Reid removed his mouth. "Where the fuck did you learn to do that anyways?" Rossi asked.

The young man smiled, "I read a lot." He looked over at his boss, "So are you going to join us or what?"

Aaron grinned wickedly. He stood quickly and crossed over to the bed. He threw Spencer down and pinned him by his wrists. His subordinates eyes grew wide as he instinctively tried to free himself, but was unable to. Aaron's member brushed against the other man's lightly, causing Spencer to shudder.

"He seems to like being held down," Dave said huskily.

"Then let's oblige him, shall we Dave?"

The older man got off of the bed and headed over to the Go bag in front of the closet door. At the same time Aaron was stripping the cardigan off of the squirming boy underneath him. He kept him pinned to the bed with his thighs and one hand at a time.

Rossi returned with a pair of handcuffs and a sock. Before either were put to use Aaron asked, "Spencer, do you want this?"

Reid looked apprehensive, but nodded. Hotch took the sock from Dave and unceremoniously shoved it in the man's mouth. He then roughly flipped Spencer over on to his stomach. Dave handcuffed Reid's hands behind his back.

"God I can't wait to fuck him senseless." Rossi growled.

Aaron turned to the older agent and crushed his lips against Dave's. His tongue pushed forward hungrily, relishing how his lover tasted. Hotch tugged at Rossi's now neglected erection, ignoring the muffled questions coming from Spencer.

Dave took control, pushing Aaron back in to the wall the bed was up against. He bit him hard on the collarbone, drawing out a pained moan from the younger man. Cuffing Spencer had set a rough tone for the evening. Rossi worked his way down, placing small bites and kisses down Aaron's chest.

It wasn't long before Dave reached his lover's cock. He teased the slit with his tongue. A loud, unintelligible noise came from Spencer.

"Patience, boy." Aaron said roughly.

Dave wrapped his lips around the head of Aaron's cock and sucked in hard. That earned a loud moan from Hotch. He quickly took the entire length in to his mouth, slurping and sucking with vigor. It felt like his tongue was everywhere at once.

Suddenly the heat was gone. As Rossi stood he said, "I think we've made him wait long enough."

"He didn't wait patiently, though."

"So he should be punished," Dave agreed.

Another muffled noise. Aaron moved over to the bed. The younger man's erection was pressing in to the comforter, his bare ass wiggled appealingly. Aaron, without warning, rained two hard smacks on each ass check. Spencer cried out against the makeshift gag.

"Are you going to be more patient in the future?" Aaron asked him.

Reid nodded with tears in his eyes. "Good," said Dave. He'd already slicked up two fingers. "Now you get rewarded."

Also without warning Rossi pushed his index finger in to Spencer's opening up to the knuckle. He didn't move, allowing the boy some time to adjust. He slowly began to move his finger in and out. Spencer began to push his hips back, trying to take more.

Obliging him Dave pushed another finger in. This time instead of waiting he immediately began to use both to work Reid's opening. Rossi curled his fingers, finding his prostate with practiced accuracy. The two men heard a muffled moan. He continued to scissor the opening; he couldn't wait must longer.

Dave removed his hand from Spencer's hot ass and lubed up his cock. He positioned himself at the man's entrance and began to push himself inside.

When he was finally seated in Spencer completely Dave hissed, "Fuck he's so tight."

The Unit Chief was leaning against the wall next to the bed, storking himself. He never thought he could be so turned on seeing his lover with another man. But then again it's a different story when that other man is Spencer Reid.

Rossi pulled out so that only the tip of his member remained inside of Spencer. He then slammed himself back in, hard. After a few more thrust Dave pulled Spencer in to an arch by grabbing the chain between the cuffs.

He whispered in Spencer's ear, "You like it rough, don't you, you dirty boy."

Reid nodded vigorously. He hadn't been aware that he would like pain mixed with pleasure so much; yet the two older men seemed to know him better than he knew himself.

Dave proceeded to fuck Spencer in to the bed. If he could have gone through it, he would have. After a few minutes at that brutal pace Rossi felt himself getting close, so he pulled out all the way. He was fairly certain the unintelligible sounds coming from Spencer were whimpers about his sudden emptiness so close to orgasm.

"You're up."

Aaron positioned himself at Reid's opening. Without warning he slammed himself in completely. He'd thankfully lubed his cock up, so the penetration wasn't very painful. Hotch began to fuck Spencer hard and fast; his balls slapped against the bare ass beneath him.

The older man raked his fingernails down Spencer's back, leaving trails of white. It was a shame to mar such perfect flesh, but Aaron wanted the boy to remember. Though by the way he was quivering it was unlikely he'd soon forget.

After a few more hits to his prostate Reid war nearly screaming through the gag. His wrists were pulling hard against the handcuffs; the red marks were already visible. Aaron pounded him in to the bed forcefully, and Spencer was finally allowed to come. As his release coasted the sheets and his stomach Hotch slowed to a stop.

Dave was already unlocking the cuffs. Next he removed the sock. He flipped Spencer over on to a clean portion of the bed. Aaron wiped the man down with a damp washcloth Dave had brought over.

"Are you alright? Did you enjoy that?" Aaron asked Reid; the boy's silence was growing concerning.

Spencer finally smiled wide, "God yes. Best orgasm I've ever had." Then with a devilish grin he said, "though if you don't mind I'd love to watch you and David fuck, with you in handcuffs."

Dave laughed, "that can be arraigned. Any other requests?"

At this Spencer turned shy. Instead of answering he whispered in Rossi's ear.

"I like the way you think. Go grab them from the bag by the closet. Aaron, lay down." When the Unit Chief began to protest at not knowing their plan Dave cut him off, "Now, Agent Hotchner."

Understanding their code, Aaron not so eagerly complied." He did love it when Rossi took full control; and the thought of Spencer watching him be dominated was more of a turn on than he cared to admit. Aaron laid on the bed smack in the middle. Hotch wondered what on Earth Reid could have asked Dave to do to him.

Spencer nearly ran back to Rossi with a second pair of handcuffs. Without saying a word the elder profiler roughly grabbed Aaron's wrist and cuffed it to the iron railed headboard. He quickly followed suit with Hotch's other arm.

Aaron thought to himself that so far this was fairly tame. Yet a few seconds later Dave produced a rubber cock ring, Hotch's least favorite toy.

The Unit Chief's eyes went wide, "You're to obey, Agent Hotchner. Do you understand?"

Aaron nodded weakly. He averted his eyes from Spencer's; he kept telling himself that Reid had no way of knowing about his aversion to the ring. Silently his older lover slipped the rubber toy on to Aaron's cock.

"He hates this thing, but I'll make sure he enjoys it tonight." Dave moved on to the bed. He spread Hotch's thighs wide. "No preparation tonight. I want to fuck your tight hole too badly to wait."

Rossi lubed up his cock once again and positioned himself at Aaron's puckered hole. He suddenly pushed forward, burying around half of his length in the younger man. Aaron gritted his teeth, but kept quiet. In another moment Dave had bottomed out and stilled. Hotch looked to the side and saw Spencer sprawled in his armchair, watching the show.

David began to pound his lover in to the bed and not long after the cries and moans of Dave's name fell unbidden from Aaron's lips. He could feel the fire burning in his loins but release is out of his reach. Yet for the moment the burn felt good.

Soon the sticky sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, though it was frequently drowned out by Aaron's cried of pleasure. As the forceful fucking continued it didn't take long for Hotch to begin begging.

"Dave please, take it off. Please let me come. God Dave, please."

Knowing the lack of release would become painful soon Dave removed the ring without slowing his thrusts. The younger man came hard, spurts of come landing as far up as his chest.

Rossi felt his own climax approaching. He glanced over at Spencer who was completely engrossed in the whole display. After a few more thrusts he pulled out. He fervently stroked his cock and steaks of white flew out, landing on Aaron in thick strips. The man's eyes widened, then he looked at Spencer and understood that this was his final request.

When he had finished, Dave uncuffed him from the bed. "Spencer, get a damp wash cloth, will you?"


End file.
